


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by memoriesofrain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Football, GOING STEADY, Hannah is a romantic, Hannah is a sweetheart, Matt is shaped like a good boyfriend, Matt's old-fashioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, letterman jackets, matt is a romantic, no one died on the mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Matt and Hannah have been dating for almost a year and they've never been happier. Which is why Matt decides he needs to ask Hannah something.





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holeybubushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeybubushka/gifts).



> [holeybubushka](http://holeybubushka.tumblr.com/) asked for some Hannah/Matt with the sentence "All good things to those who wait" and I'm hoping I delivered! 
> 
> I just wanted to write fluff with them so I hope that's okay.

Dating Matt was so much more different than Hannah could have ever expected. She remembers casting shy glances at Mike when she’d still been crushing on him, waiting for him to notice her. But with Matt, he always noticed. He noticed when she wore different clothes, when she changed her makeup, when she styled her hair differently, he even noticed when she painted her nails for crying out loud. And to some it may seem odd, but Hannah felt noticed and dare she say it, loved.

Suddenly she was going to every one of Matt’s games, cheering him on. She didn’t always know what was going on since tennis was more her speed, but seeing the smile on Matt’s face when he’d spot her on the bleachers made it all worth it. Even if she did have to keep asking people what the plays meant.

And that’s where she was now, in the bleachers with Matt’s letterman jacket keeping her warm, cheering as Matt made another touchdown.  

“That’s my boyfriend,” Hannah said excitedly to the woman sitting next to her. She didn’t know who the woman was but in that moment she felt so proud that she was dating Matt.

The woman smiled back. “He’s a good player,” she commented before turning back to the game.

When she came to her first game, she was beyond nervous and tried to sit away from too many people, silently wishing she was at home with a book. But she’d grown to like them and enjoy the competitive atmosphere and the passionate fans.

It helped that Matt would give her this bashful grin when they’d meet up after the game.

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but they’d almost been dating for a year now and she couldn’t be happier. She hoped she made Matt as happy as he made her.

 

“That was an awesome play out there,” Hannah said, hooking an arm around Matt’s. The game had ended with their team winning and Matt had opted out of going to the after-party to take her on a date.

“You think so?” Matt asked with a grin. “I think my greatest play is going to come later.”

Hannah’s eyebrows climbed closer to her hairline. “Oh do you now? And what sort of play is that going to be?”

Matt winked. “All good things come to those who wait.”

Hannah playfully butted her head against his shoulder as laughter past between them. “So where are you taking me?”

He shrugged. “Where do you want to go?”

“No plan, superstar?”

“Eh, I just kinda wanted it to just be us, you know? Maybe go for a walk in the park?”

Hannah worried her bottom lip. “It’s pretty dark out…” She’d never quite gotten over her fear of the dark after that night on Blackwood Mountain.

Matt laced their fingers together and pressed a kissed to the back of her hand. “Don’t worry about it, we can just go to my place if you want, throw on a movie or something.”

“Netflix and chill?”

Matt gave a nervous chuckle. “N-no, nothing like that. Just be together and relax.”

Hannah nodded her head. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Then it’s settled, one evening of watching Netflix and eating junk food here we come!”

 

Hannah reached into the bowl that was settled in Matt’s lap to grab another piece of popcorn. She was leaning against his shoulder, glasses slightly askew as another episode of Santa Clarita Diet plays on the screen. Admittedly she wasn’t really paying attention, not when she was focused on the Matt drawing pictures on her side with his fingers. His fingers skated across that particular spot that had her giggling quietly.

“Are you ready to tell me why you really didn’t want to go to that after-party?” Hannah asked, tilting her head up to look at Matt.

Matt turned his face toward her, an almost unnoticeable blush staining his cheeks. “W-well, I really did just want it to be us for one thing.” He absentmindedly scratched his head with his free hand.

“Uh-huh?”

“Yeah, because there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

For a split second Hannah felt a heartbreaking sadness threaten to steal her breath before she convinced herself that she was overreacting. Matt wouldn’t have asked her on a date if he planned to break up with her. He wasn’t that mean. “What’d you want to talk about?”

Matt grabbed the remote and paused the show. “Well, we’ve been dating for a while now and um I really like you,” he chuckled, “I mean obviously, we’re dating.”

Hannah smiled at Matt’s awkwardness. It was endearing to see him stumbling over his words. “For what it’s worth, I really like you too.”

“Good, that’s great,” Matt nodded his head. “Well, I was—I don’t want you to feel at all pressured by what I’m about to say so keep that in mind.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Is this about sex Matt? You really don’t have to be that nervous about it.”

Matt ducked his head releasing another nervous laugh. “No, not sex, but I’m definitely not against it, but this first.” He took a calming breath. “What I wanted to ask you was if you would consider making this kinda I don’t know… going steady?”

Hannah’s jaw dropped. “W-what?”

“Uh, it’s like an old fashioned thing or whatever, but my dad went steady with my mom in high school and it sounded romantic enough and stuff. Like he gave her a ring and it’s supposedly really romantic but um—maybe it’s a little stupid, but I do have a ring for you anyway, nothing expensive sorry, but it’s pretty, well I thought you’d think it was pretty.” Matt was talking faster and faster with each passing second. “But uh, you definitely don’t have to say yes, I’m totally fine with us just dating like normal it’s whatever you’re comfortable with and—“

“Matt,” Hannah cut in his rambling. “You really want to go steady with me?”

Matt took a deep breath and nodded his head. “I really like you and I just thought that it’s cute y’know?”

Hannah felt her eyes well up. She’d always been a complete sap for all romantic gestures and no matter if it was dated, “going steady” was classic romance. She knew Beth would be laughing at her good-naturedly if she could see her right now. And Josh, well he’d always thought Matt was a good guy, he’d probably be okay with it.

“So uh… what do you think?” Matt asked breaking her from her thoughts.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as best she could from where she sat, dislodging the popcorn bowl from his lap and onto the floor. They’d have to clean it up later, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Absolutely, oh my god, yes.”

Matt was right: good things come to those who wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, please leave a comment telling me what you enjoyed about the fic or wish was different. 
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, please send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!


End file.
